


Shocking Bang

by WolfyFurSins



Category: Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Gangbang, NSFW, Punishment, sorta.....
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-19 01:24:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9411254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfyFurSins/pseuds/WolfyFurSins
Summary: Holly Blue and the Famethyst get after Skinny due to a bad report.





	

As soon as Holly Blue walked into the room, all of the gems turned away from talking to each other. They all saluted to her respectfully while Skinny quietly continued to chat with her friend. Slowly, she turned to Holly Blue. Skinny was the last to salute. Oh, how the gems weren't all that impressed to see Holly Blue. And none of them were excited to hear their reports and how they did. Mostly because the gem who had the worst report would get punished.

Holly Blue hauled a gem out of her cubby, growling furiously. "Come on! Get out of your cubbies and get over here! It's time for reports you useless pieces of rock." She hissed bitterly, making a few of the gems cringe at the comment. The gem on the floor simply groaned, pushing herself up and saluting to Holly Blue nervously. Quietly, the gems began to chat to each other before being silenced by the snap of Holly Blue's whip that was sparking and shining brightly. All of the gems began to seem nervous. None of them talked and none of them dared stop saluting. They all began to seem on edge. None of them wanted to hear their report, either. However, the gem with the worst report and the lowest mark would be punished. Even if the marks were rather high, there were still consequences.

The agate began to name out the gems and their marks. Some seemed embarrassed and others just seemed ashamed and humiliated while 8XJ and Chip seemed quiet impressed with their marks. However, Skinny didn't. 47. 47 wouldn't cut it. She was the gem who did the worst out of all of them. After the punishment was over, Skinny would more than likely be made fun of. She felt warm in the face, nervously looking away. It felt like everyone was just staring at her, silently making fun of her. Honestly, it wouldn't surprise her either.

"Well, well, well.. look here. You poor thing." Holly Blue laughed at Skinny. "And you're usually the one to get the best reports.. what happened?" She smugly purred, teasing the petite gem who shamefully lowered her head, not responding. That resulted in Skinny being whipped, making the small gem yelp and grab at her side. A few of the gems gasped in surprise, standing back. 

Skinny groaned and she glared up at Holly Blue. "I'm sorry. I've been distracted lately. Please, forgive me." She murmured softly, saluting nervously. Holly Blue simply chuckled and she gestured the amethysts to pick up Skinny. Loudly, the petite gem let out a squeal, trying to pull back with a pitiful whimper.

"I don't care. Bad behavior and reports means punishment. You know that." She hummed, watching the large gems pick up the smaller and hold onto her. Holly Blue delightfully purred, crossing her arms. "Now come on you useless pieces of rock, take off your pants. You're gonna get what you deserve." She hissed to the amethysts who immediately obeyed her order, hauling Skinny's pants off of her lithe legs to reveal her cunt. With a delightful sigh, Holly Blue examined the gem's genitals curiously before she poked her whip at Skinny's entrance, causing the dainty gem to scream and jerk her hips forward.

"Ghh- fuck!" She hissed, glaring down at the whip. The sparking weapon was slowly pushing further into her entrance, making her cry out in painful delight. Slowly, Holly Blue pushed the handle of the whip further into Skinny, making her squirm around a bit. That only resulted in the other gems holding onto Skinny even tighter so she couldn't move around. 

Soon enough, the handle of the whip was deep inside Skinny. Roughly, Holly Blue began to thrust the weapon into Skinny, making the gem cry out loudly. Somewhat, Skinny slowly adjusted to her 'punishment' and began to rather enjoy it. "Mmnh, oh my stars! I don't think I can handle this anymore!" She lied, hanging her head low. She delightfully screamed as Holly Blue continued to thrust the weapon into her. It wasn't long before Skinny clenched around the weapon, cum dripping from her cunt and onto the floor. Holly Blue pulled the whip out of Skinny, dropping it which caused it to phase away.

"Nasty betas.. bet you were enjoying that, weren't you?" Holly Blue spat at Skinny who was slowly winding down from her orgasm.

"I-I didn't, Agate.. I didn't enjoy it at all.." She slurred.

Holly Blue narrowed her eyes and she grumbled. "Keep in mind that's there's more than one punishment, Skinny." She muttered softly, gesturing the gems to start cleaning up the place and leave Skinny alone. Nervously, they all did so after saluting. The agate watched before leaving. She seemed somewhat impressed that Skinny held up that long.


End file.
